Daniel Swervez
Daniel "Danny" Swervez is a Mexican Piston Cup "Next-Gen" of the 2017 Race Car SB-4 model''Meet the Cars'' who appeared in Cars 3,'Cars 3' gears up for season-long ride with NASCAR racing for Octain Gain. He replaced Bobby Swift after he got fired in the mid-2016 season. History In Cars 3, Daniel enters the 2016 Piston Cup season, as a last season replacement for Bobby Swift as the racer for Octane Gain for the last 2016 Piston Cup race.Cars 3: The Essential Guide He competes against the likes of Lightning McQueen, Chase Racelott, Jackson Storm and many others, proving himself a worthy opponent. For most of the race, he is seen battling McQueen and Chase. Before McQueen crashes, he and Chase Racelott pass him. After the restart, he ends placing second behind Jackson. During the 2017 Florida 500, he starts second, and remains in this position for most of the race. At some point, he takes the lead from Jackson Storm; When the race is almost over, Daniel is still in second. When Jackson becomes nervous of Cruz Ramirez ascending up the ranks, he slows down to try to discourage her, allowing Daniel to take the lead. Daniel looks at Jackson, confused, but then focuses on the race. Jackson retakes the lead after telling off Cruz. Daniel is passed by Cruz and ends up finishing the race in third. After the end of the Florida 500, he congratulates Cruz on her win. Profiles and statistics *Bios **"A next-gen racer who's ascending the Piston Cup ladder against all odds. A mid-season replacement, Daniel is a quick learner who pushes himself to the limit." **"Danny Swervez is a young racer who rose up against all odds to quickly climb the Piston Cup ladder. He is focused, eager to learn, and set on pushing himself to overcome obstacles both on and off the track. Danny is new to the racing scene but is a quick learner who strives to be the very best. he came in halfway through the racing season to take the place of Bobby Swift." Portrayals *Daniel Suárez - Cars 3 (US) *Oli White - Cars 3 (UK theatrical version) Gallery Daniel -1.png dd5.jpg Saetta-1.png McQueenSwervez.jpg|Swervez racing at the Los Angeles International Speedway. Rayo Mcqueen -4.png Cars 3 9.jpg dd6.jpg dd7.jpg dd8.jpg dd1.jpg|Daniel in 2nd place in LAP 491/500 dd2.jpg dd3.jpg dd4.jpg Flip-dover-personnage-cars-3-01.jpg Holtsclawcars3portfolio18_1496268207_b.jpg|Concept art Screenshot 2018-09-30 at 10.39.37 AM.png Quotes *"Hey, Cruz, you were flying." - Cars 3 *''"Name's Danny bro." - Cars 3'' Names in other languages *Danish: Kevin Zigzag *Spanish (Latin America): Carros "Carlos" Girón *Russian: ** Film: Дэниэл Виражиз (transcription: Deniel Virazhiz) ** Diecast: Дэниэл Скрипшин (transcription: Deniel Skripshin) Trivia * Daniel's name is a pun from his US voice actor, Daniel Suárez, who is a professional NASCAR driver that won the championship of Xfinity Series (after the restart). Suárez's story is quite similar to his fictional counterpart, as both have replaced previous racers (Suárez took over the #19 car when Carl Edwards unexpectedly retired during the post-season of the 2016 season). * He is the only next-gen racer voiced by a NASCAR driver that had not been interviewed by news reporters in Cars 3. * A natural instinct of Disney is to promote Daniel more than any other next-gen, even the other speaking ones. They make him come 2nd behind Storm, release more forms of toys of him besides just the Mattel Diecast, and release the Mattel diecast in numerous Multi-Packs. * He is The Only Next Gen Apart From Cruz and Storm we see in the lead. * He is the second known Piston Cup racer that wasn't born/built in the United States, the first being Haul Inngas. References es:Daniel Swervez pl:Daniel Swervez ru:Дэниэл Виражиз Category:Piston Cup Racers Category:Next-Generation Racers Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:Cars 3 Characters